Late
by heartoffire03
Summary: Ichigo has ceased being himself after Rukia left, 5 years ago. He fell into a slight depression, leaving anything behind and changed dramatically. One day she decided to pay him a visit but .... is it too late? IchiRuki pairing.
1. 5 Years

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own bleach.**

**AN:**** Ahh …. This is my first story guys, so like please don't kill me . Reviews and ratings?? Yes please! … Well anyway, on with the first chapter!! . . . .**

* * *

He's been lying down on his bed for a very long time now staring at the blank ceiling and listening mindlessly to any thing that'd make a sound. This is one of those nights …. One of those nights were his mind wouldn't allow him sleep.

Instead of gripping his sheets and gritting your teeth due to the frustration of sleeplessness, he moved his head to the direction of the now empty closet, shortly followed by a sigh.

Back then, he was uncomfortable with the thought of having a girl sleep in his closet. _"Invading my privacy."_ Was what he thought; but now, it seems as if there's something major missing and that's what's keeping him restless and awake.

Right now, he didn't need light in order for him to see the closet, its image burned into his mind, along with a short raven haired girl with those deep purple eyes that are wiser than of an old man but as carefree and childish than a mere toddler.

This time, as the memory of Rukia burned into his mind, he groaned and clutched his hair and quickly sat up on his bed. After a few minutes of trying to keep his cool by breathing in and out, his hands left his hair and silkily dropped onto the bed. He threw the sheet away from his body and got out of his bed. He then opened the window and got out, making his way to the roof.

As he slowly sat on the roof, he lifted his head up and looked at the sky above him, seeing countless stars scattered everywhere. He sighed and looked ahead.

"It's been so long …." He whispered to himself.

The wind suddenly leap into life, touched his skin lightly and swirling around his body, as if it was hugging him, trying to push his sorrows away but as always, it was no use.

His watch suddenly beeped, he looked down and noticed the time. _3:00 am._

He sighed heavily, bowed his head and closed his eyes. After all these years, he still doesn't know why he likes this place; besides, what happened here was painful but every time he'd come here, it surprisingly soothed his troubles, his raging emotions, his anxiety … even by just a little bit.

"Why am I here? Why do I even come here?" He asked himself.

_Is it because of the stars? No._

_The moon? He shook his head, No._

_The wind that have always comforted him? No …. well …. maybe._

_Was it because this was where he saw her last? …. Yes? No? Maybe?_

_Or … do you come here hoping to at least see her shadow or even better … see her again?? _

"I …. I …. I don't know." He whispered.

He raised his head and looked ahead. The moon's beams reflecting his eyes, as if they were glowing. If someone had looked at his eyes during that time, they'd be surprised to see them full of loneliness. **Too full** of it.

It was one of those nights. Nights when he's lost, scared and lonely. Nights after Kuchiki Rukia left …. exactly 5 years ago.

"I miss you."

**

* * *

****AN:**** Okay …. so that was the first chapter. How was it guys?? . I think I'm talking to myself here but whatever tee hee Tell me by reviewing okay?? I'll read them, promise … Since this is my first story so I wanna know what people think. I think there were a few problems but uhm …. whatever. I'll try to write the next chapter. REVIIIEEEWWW!!!**


	2. Permittion To Go

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach.**

**AN:**** Ahh …. 2****nd**** chapter is here!! Thank you very much to my first 7 reviewers, you guys pushed me into actually continuing this story. Thank yoouuu! Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now so you guys can read. Enjoy ….**

* * *

"_I miss you…."_

Her eyes suddenly flew open causing her to quickly sit up. _That voice…again._ She looked around the room, checking if she was the only one in. She is.

She sighed and got out of the futon she was just sleeping on awhile ago. She then walked to the door and slid it open, revealing a mini garden, full of flowers, trees that would sway with the wind and a mini pond, its surface as smooth and peaceful as the ocean after a raging storm.

As she slowly sat at the edge of the platform, she caught the reflection of the moon on the ponds surface. She looked up at and saw what appeared to be a blue moon. She was amazed at how blue, round and big it was. Its light felt like it was bathing her, making her feel somewhat feel weird. It was also towering over her like…

"….like Ichigo."

Her breath somewhat got caught in her throat, her eyes slowly widening as she remembered the last night time she saw a blue moon. Her purple eyes are still glued at the surface of the moon, making them shine and clearer as ever. A surprised look was on her face.

_No wonder I heard that voice._

"It's been – "

"Rukia?" A somewhat cool voice suddenly came out of the silence of the night.

Her eyes opened even more as she quickly turned around to where she heard the voice came from.

"N…Nii – sama?" Her voice stuttered.

Kuchiki Byakuya suddenly appeared out of the shadows and looked at Rukia with those eyes that could bore holes into a wall.

"Why are you still awake?" He asked stonily.

She smacked herself mentally. _Why am I awake?? 'Cos of that voice yes I know but that wouldn't be a good thing to say to nii-sama since he'd assume that Ichigo is here and would alert the whole Gotei 13._

"Ahh … I couldn't sleep." She bowed her head to hide the blush that was starting to creep on her cheeks because of how stupid that excuse sounded like.

She felt his footsteps coming closer and closer at where she was sitting and then all of a sudden felt his presence right next to you.

"N…Nii-san, pardon me for asking but, why … why are you awake?" She shyly asks.

She felt his eyes look at her; she raised her head up to look ahead but didn't dare to look into those eyes. She then saw at the corner of her eyes that he had finally looked away and, surprisingly, u saw his eyes soften.

"I couldn't sleep either." He softly replied.

She chewed at the corner of her lips as silence fell between them. She didn't feel him move at all, he's just sitting down, looking at the night velvet sky.

"What … what makes you come by here?" She asks.

"I was just walking around the manor when I sensed your reiatsu so I thought I should come by and …. well …. check up on you."

_Check up on …. Me? Wow. He's becoming a brother._

A fit of laughter suddenly escaped your lips. "Thanks nii-sama, appreciate it but I'm fine."

She turned her head to look at him and noticed that a corner of his lip was turned up, a hint that he's also amused. But then she suddenly remembered Ichigo, turning away to look at the sky instead.

Silence cloaked both of you once again.

"What are you thinking?" He suddenly asks.

She, all of a sudden, blinks and then shook her head. "Nothing important for nii-sama to be worried about."

"A brother must know the most little of things that bother a younger sibling …. am I not right?"

"I – Well … I … I guess so."

"So then tell me."

"It's … It's I – "

"Ichigo …. right?"

She bows her head low and nods.

"Has it been that long already?"

"Y – Yes."

She watches from the corner of your eyes as he closed his eyes and looked at you.

"And you miss him?"

She couldn't answer straight away, scared that he might suddenly start lecturing her about Ichigo. But after a few minutes of silence,

"I know you do, don't hide it. You're talking to a captain here, emotions like _that_ affects ones reiatsu very dramatically."

"…Yeah, I – I do miss him."

"Well what are you still doing here?"

She lifts her head up and looks at him with a questioning look. Byakuya, in turn, sighs and returns her gaze.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Rukia so don't make me repeat it."

"But nii-sama …"

"Hisana would not like it if she sees her beloved sister like this because a certain someone is stopping her from doing something."

A smile broke out on your face.

Byakuya stands up and started to walk away only to stop before he leaves.

"Now go get some sleep, you'll have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, I don't want you to fainting around here."

With that said, he vanished from her sight, leaving her alone once again.

She stayed where she was sitting, staring at the sky and the blue moon, a smile playing along across her face. It's hard to hide that you're excited … especially if you're going to see someone that you've left painfully 5 years ago.

_Ichigo will be surprised._

* * *

**Reiatsu: Uhm ... I'm guessing that's the righ spelling for it? It's like ... you know ... the spirit force thing.**

**AN:**** And that was chapter 2 guys!!! I think that was my longest chapter written YET tee hee Uhm … I think I made Byakuya ****too**** nice there but what do you guys think???? I'll try to write the next chapter by tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews (so far that is…haha) and they're very much appreciated since I actually know people are reading this xD...Reviews:**


	3. Better To Be Alone

**AN:**** Thiiiiiiiird chaappteerrr coming through!!!! exhale I'd never imagine to write this far into a bleach story but thanks to all of you guys, my mind's bursting with words … hahahaha. So anyway, thanks for the reviews!! 14!! Woo! You guys made me past 10, I feel so loved XD Well then, I'll shut up so YOU faithful readers may read. On with the story! …..**

**Disclaimer:**** Ahh … I don't own bleach . **

* * *

The alarm clock suddenly went off, ringing loudly throughout the house but no one seem to have woken up to the noise that it's making except for one, but that one person was already up way before the clock went off. 

He slowly truged to where the clock was and turn the alarm mode off. He then put on the shirt that he was carrying on and looked at himself in the mirror.

Unfortuntately, these past years were pretty hard and very restless for him and so, affecting his appearance somehow. In fact, alot of people have noticed this change with Ichigo. His short orange hair is still as messy as ever, at least one thing hasn't changed. The frown that was always glued to his face back then has vanished a long time ago, replacing it with an emotionless look and lonely eyes, a bad replacement for the original frown. As lonliness eats all the other emotions in his eyes, there are also bags under his eyes, a result from those sleepless nights that often happens. Overall, he changed for the worse; presumably taking the depression in deeply. Although this dramatic change of self affected the people around him, he continued on living, living in his own little world; only breathing for the sake of waiting, waiting for someone to come back.

He grabbed his bag from a chair and slung it over his shoulder, stopping before he leaves only to open his empty closet. As the scent started to reach his nose, he immeadieatly closed his eyes, trying to stop memories from flooding into his mind.

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_He opened his eyes slowly, staring blankly at the ceiling, feeling the light wind brush against his skin. Worry and confusion plastered all over his face,_

_Did last night really happened?_

_He shut his eyes once again and shook his head._

_No. She wouldn't leave like that._

_Slowly, the feeling of worry got pushed back into the back of his mind._

_Heh, must be a dream._

_He smiled to himself and then getting out of his bed. It was surprisingly quiet this morning. _

_She's still probably sleeping._

_"Oi, Rukia! Get up, we're going to be late!"_

_No answer._

_That's weird..._

_"C'mon! Get up! Don't make me drag you out from there!" He said, banging his hands against the closet door._

_Still silence._

_A frown started to grow on his as he reached for the handle. "I'm opening it okay?"_

_He opened the closet, he closed his eyes and flinched, expecting a hard punch on his face from her for opening the door but to his surprise, her scent greeted him. He opened his eyes, finding the closet empty._

_That was no dream._

* * *

After exactly five years, standing at the same spot where he first found out that she really left and looking at the closet, his eyes soften as his insides broke down altough leaving his exterior untouched. 

_That was exactly five years ago ... the first day after she left._

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the closet. Written on it was,

I'm in school. Please come.

- Ichigo

He sighed and closed the closet. He has been leaving that note in the closet ever since he realized the she was gone, in case comes back during the times he's out of his room but so far, he'd come home, finding the note still untouched.

He walked out of his room and then down the stairs, without even stopping at his sisters' or dad's room to say goodbye, they all know that he leaves early and is going to school.

He enjoys walking down these empty streets in the morning to school. There are few cars that'd go past him but no people other than him that's walking this early in the morning. He's basically alone. He's used to it; besides, he has no one to share his pains and sorrow except for himself. He knows his friends are there for him but would they really understand? No. All they would do is say words that would encourage him to continue living and move on and try to make him feel better but those words aren't any help to him at all. For him it's better to be alone.

As he arrive at the school ground, he made his way to the rooftop. This is where he always comes in the morning before school, the sight of the sky and the rising sun calms him down although it does reminds him of her. Although its painful, he loves it.

"Ichigo!" A voice rang out from behind him.

His eyes widened and he quickly turned around.

There was no one. He was alone, as always.

He shut his eyes tightly and turned his head to the direction of the sky again.

"Damn these memories."

* * *

**AN: Okay ... uhm ... im not sure about that chapter but what do you think?? That was my first flashback in a story ... more to come guys. Uhm ... I have nothing much to say acutally except thank you guys!!! I will write continuosly for you guys!! Now I have to plan chapter 4. Reviews please! **


	4. Leaving Time

**AN:**** Omg? Chapter 4 already?!!? Wheeeeeww, time's fast….Okay so maybe I'm overreacting since other people here have like what? 30 chapters' right?? But whatever, I feel GRRREEEEAAATTTT that I'm writing for YOU AWSOME PEOPLE OUT THERE!!!! Thank you all for loving (….is that like exaggeration?) this teeny weeny story of mine and I'll probably be updating either daily or every 2 days. So anyway, once again I will finally shut up and let you my faithful readers continue reading. ON WITH THE STORY! …..**

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach? sigh Nope sorry, I don't own it.**

* * *

Rukia woke up to the sounds of birds chirping merrily outside and the light tapping of the wind against the wall. She slowly opens her eyes and let her gaze linger at the ceiling for a moment before getting out of her futon.

_Did nii-sama really let her go to Ichigo?_

The events from last night are still pretty shocking for her although she is very excited to see Ichigo again. Her thoughts ran wild in her head as she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

As she enters the dining hall she sees Byakuya sitting down and writing something. She wasn't exactly expecting this since she usually would come down in the morning and find no one else except for her and the servants that carried food to the table; Byakuya would've been long gone to his office even before she woke up.

"G … Good morning nii-sama." She bows her head.

There was a pause and then, "Take a seat."

She quickly walked over to a chair and slowly sat down on it. Shortly after sitting down; the servant that'd usually bring food came and placed her breakfast before her. She started eating it as soon as the servant placed the plate down, focusing her eyes on the food and never at the person ahead, Byakuya.

As she continued on eating, silence fell around the whole room and she suddenly felt his eyes on her but again, she didn't dare look up to meet them.

She suddenly felt him stand up from his seat and so, everyone in the room, the servants and herself stopped whatever they were doing and bowed.

"Eat up well Rukia. Report immediately to Ukitake-taichou to start this day."

She noticed that he was carrying a paper in one hand and was about to ask him about it but he quickly flash stepped out of the hall and vanished. As soon as he was gone, everybody continued on whatever they were doing, she sat back down and continued eating once again.

* * *

He walked quickly but gracefully to Ukitake-taichou's office, clutching the paper in his hand even harder. As he entered the office, he saw him busily filling out reports that are all piled on the table.

"Ahh … Captain Kuchiki … Good morning!" Ukitake greeted him lively even without looking up from the paperwork.

He nodded and said, "Up so early to do the reports I see?"

"Ahh yes, yes. I have to catch up on these since I've been absent and sickly these past few days," He paused. "But you're not here to talk about these reports, what is it that you want me to know?"

He slid the letter on his desk, "This."

Ukitake, in return, stopped writing and looked at the letter, opening it but looked at him quizzically, "Oh? What's this?"

After a few minutes of silence, Ukitake put the paper down and eyed him but then shortly started laughing.

"You really aren't good with direct communication aren't you, Kuchiki-taichou?" Ukitake half asked and half teasing in between laughs.

He, in turn, didn't say anything and just gave a look with those eyes.

"You could've just told me _that_ personally instead of writing it down and be so formal."

He ignored the last statement and said, "Well?"

Now it was Ukitake's turn to look at him with a confused look and then started to laugh once again.

"Oh that. Well of course! I was actually expecting you to ask me that personally, and when I say personally I mean actually talking but," He sighed. "I can't expect that much especially from person like you."

Once again, he ignored Ukitake's remarks. "So she's allowed?"

"Of course! Besides," his tone changes. "She's been spacing out too much lately."

He accidentally let worry flash through his face, only to be laughed at by Ukitake.

"But not to worry, she's probably just missing him."

His eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Although I must say, I'm quite surprised. For you to actually let her go AND ask me like this is a huge …. let's just say …. step," His eyes turned into teasing looks. "Becoming a brother now eh?"

He didn't say anything back and remained silent.

Ukitake put his chin into his hand and leaned over, "It took you 200 years to get used to this?"

This time, he shot him a cold look that seemed to have pull yet another laugh from Ukitake, obviously not scared of it unlike most people.

"I was just joking around!"

He, all of a sudden, turned to the direction of the door and said, "She's coming."

Ukitake nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know."

"Well now I better be off to my squad office. Please tell her all the things she needs to know before she leaves, I leave it all to you."

"Gee Kuchiki-taichou, relax, I'll do it."

He nodded, turned around and walked out of the office.

* * *

She run out of the house as quickly as she possibly can to Ukitake-taichou's office; luckily, she didn't bash into anyone in particular. As she was nearing his office, she saw Byakuya got out of Ukitake's office; he didn't look back so he didn't notice her coming.

_What was he doing in there?_

Although curious questions started to burst into her mind, she continued on running. She was too deep in thought that she past through the office. She stopped abruptly, turned around and run back to the office. As she walked in, she stopped to catch her breath and looked ahead, seeing Ukitake's bewildered face.

"U … Ukitake-taichou." She said breathlessly.

"…I was just wondering what just went past by my office so quickly so early in the morning." He slowly said.

"Ahh," She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, don't bow your head!" He waved his hands frantically.

She raised her head up.

"That's better!" He smiled. "So anyway, why are you here so early?"

She gave him a confused look.

"Nii-sama, I mean, Kuchiki-taichou told me to do so before he left this morning."

"Oh? He was just here a minute ago asking my permission to let you go to the real world and to acknowledge your absence for awhile."

_Asked? Nii-sama asked someone?_

The surprise must have leaked out into her face since Ukitake-taichou started to laugh.

"Yeah he did ask. Trust me, I was also surprised, who could've ever thought that Kuchiki Byakuya can ask someone? I'm guessing that only happens only once in a blue moon heh?"

She started laughing at the statement he said.

"But anyway, concerning this whole thing, I'm okay with it. You can go to the real world and spend as much time as you want there, although I prefer not 100 years if you please. You have my permission to go."

She felt even more excited and very happy because of this.

_I can finally see him again!_

"Thank you so much, Ukitake-taichou!"

"No problem," He said, grinning. "I was actually thinking why you haven't asked me in the first place. I've noticed that you've been spacing out lately and I know that's it's about Ichigo."

She bowed her head and looked at the floor, as if it had the answer to that question.

_Why didn't she ask anyway? She missed him terribly and wanted to go back but she was somewhat scared although she doesn't know why. Was it because of the pain that she gave him 5 years ago and he's still probably carrying up until now? Yes, it's exactly that._

She started to feel the tears leaking out of her eyes but she didn't try to brush them away.

Ukitake looked at her with a concerned look since she hasn't said anything for awhile now since she asked the question.

He tried to hide the concern with a laugh, "Ahh I see, you don't have to answer the question I underst – "

"No. I know why I didn't ask to go. I … I … I was scared to see him again because I might see him in pain like 5 years ago and … and seeing Ichigo in pain is …. too unbearable for me." She said it so low that it was barely a whisper.

Ukitake's eyes softened with emotions and he smiled.

"Well then what are you still doing here? Go already!"

She raised her head up and looked at Ukitake in front of her.

"Thank you …. Ukitake-taichou."

He grinned widely and gestured for her to go.

She turned around and headed for the door. She was about to get out when Ukitake cleared his throat.

"Oh and Rukia … brush those tears away, people will be very curious if they catch you with those in your eyes, it's not normal for them to see Kuchiki Rukia with tears in her eyes right?"

She laughed, brushed the tears off, "There? Better?"

She heard him laugh behind her, "Yes. Much better."

* * *

**AN:**** Hellooo guys!! How was that?? I tried making this a long chapter since one of the reviews asked for a long one but like ... I dunno how but like whatever hahaha. It's nearly 1 in the morning here and I'm still busy typing along. Uhm … What'd u think of Ukitake there?? Did I make him too …. jolly (loll, I can't think of any other word)? Oh and how about Byakuya and Rukia too?? Anyway, I'll try to put up the next chapter by tomorrow or if not, Monday. I'm kinda still trying to figure out what to put in each chapter but I have the rough outline : And so …. To the reviews!! Oh btw, THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!!!**


	5. She's Back

**AN:**** Hiiii everybody!!! Sorry for not updating in like a day (XD). I got so caught up with the harry potter mania this weekend. I got the book this weekend and watched the movie. OH MA GAWD, THE MOVIE WAS AWSOME!!! Mr. Voldie needs a good dose of plastic surgery though; he looked so much better back in the 2****nd**** movie don't you agree? I finished the book and, to all the harry potter fans out there, that was some awesome plot, definitely read it! Okay ANYWAY, enough talk about harry potter and on with chapter 5!! . . . **

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own it, kubo-san does!**

* * *

Rukia run to the Kuchiki manor as fast as she could, even faster than running to Ukitake-taichou's office. Adrenaline pulsed throughout her body, sending a wave of excite every time her foot hit the floor. She couldn't help but smile to herself, her eyes gleaming with excitement, she couldn't hide it anymore.

She passed a few lieutenants on her way out and all seemed to have been shocked because of how she's in a good mood, affecting her reiatsu. They all had confused looks in their faces but they merrily smiled, knowing that she's up to something good.

_I get to see him again; I get to see him again! She said to herself over and over again. _

Her mind kept on coming up with ideas on how to surprise Ichigo. She smiled to herself as she imagined what her face would look like is she just turned up all of a sudden in front of him.

_Is he … still the same?_

She was stuck between a yes and a no. Most people would probably say yes since a long time has passed since she left him, five years to be exact, she would actually choose this answer also but somewhere in the back of her mind, it's a no.

_I left him in pain . . . Is it really okay for me to barge into his life again?_

Her eyebrows furrowed together and concern suddenly flashed throughout her eyes.

She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a man standing with his back coming her way. She kept on running and running and all then all of a sudden she bumped into someone.

_This is a . . . a familiar scent._

Her clouded eyes cleared up as she stuttered an apology to someone, bowing her head and not even daring to look up.

"Rukia?" A monotone voice asked from up above.

_It's nii-sama!_

She looked up to see Byakuya looking down at her with one of his eyebrows arched up.

"N . . . Nii-sama! I . . . I'm sorry about that."

"Don't mind it," He waved his hand as if pushing a fly away. "What are you still doing here?"

She was taken aback by his question, "Ahh . . ."

He moved his head to one side and looked at her.

"Well?"

_Why was she still here?? Damn! I was too excited I didn't even know where I was going._

"I . . . I was going t – to the manor." An excuse tumbling out of her lips.

"The manor?"

"Y . . . Yes."

"I don't think you need anything from the manor. . ."

"I . . . I was going to tell the servants only to prepare . . . dinner f – for one."

His eyebrows arched even higher.

"No need, I'll tell them that myself. You," He jabbed his index finger against her chest softly but with force. "Should be going."

_Why was he encouraging her to go?_

She heard a sigh from him. "You're too excited to stay here, go already before you . . . blow up."

She chuckled softly at his, what seemed like, joke.

"But nii-sama, I . . . I don't know how to open the gate to the real world."

"Ahh . . . I see, I see."

She remained silent.

"Well not a problem, I'll go and open it for you."

She looked up only to be greeted with those grey eyes.

"Y – Yes."

"Well then let's get going."

Instead of running, Byakuya took hold of her hand, making her gasp because of the unexpected warm of it, he ignored her gasp and flash stepped to where the gate is. In seconds, they were already there.

She looked down at her hand, entwining with Byakuya's. He was clutching her hand as if scared to let her go on her own.

She cleared her throat, "Uhm . . . nii-sama?"

He looked down and dropped her hand immediately, looking away and concentrating on the gate.

All of a sudden, the gate began to shine and the portal appeared, waiting for her to come in and leap back into the realm of the humans.

Byakuya looked back and gestured at her to come closer.

"There you go."

She stared at the portal, her hearts beating faster than ever, thinking it's not normal. The feeling was back, making every inch of her body tingle with excitement. She exhaled and took a step when Byakuya reached out for her hand.

"Don't be reckless," He paused. "Say my regards to him."

She smiled to herself, "Of course."

_That's how nii-sama says take care hm?_

He let go of her hand one again as she stepped into the portal completely, leaving Soul Society and entering the human world.

_Ichigo, I'm back._

* * *

**AN:**** Wooo!!! Rukia's coming back for our Ichi!! Wooo!! Well anyway, my minds working (surprisingly) today so I'm up for another chapter today! Well maybe, depends if I completely forgot but I'll try to write it and put it in by the end of today okays?? It's a payback for missing a day XD**


	6. So Close, Yet So Far

**AN:**** I'm so about that guys. But here's the chapter that I promised. It's a short one, I think my shortest but don't worry I'll make it up somehow. I know you guys wants them to see each other again but you've gotta keep chill and I'll . . . I'll give it to you as soon as I can. Ya know . . good old suspense xD Anyway, on with the chapter 6!!! **

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, not mine.**

* * *

He sat motionless, staring at the morning sky. The sunrise's rays reflect his amber eyes, making them slightly glow. The scene in front of him is so beautiful. The sun penetrating the darken sky, casting its light once again to Karakura Town. To him, watching the sunrise is a sign of another day, another day alone and lonely. Its warm rays make him feel alive despite of the numbness that he feels inside of him.

_At least something is making me feel alive._

He sighed and closes his eyes. Her face suddenly came into view, looking at him with that mock look that she always gives him. The corners of his lips twitched, hinting a faint smile but the face in his mind suddenly vanished . . . like it always does. He sighed once again and opened his eyes. A light wind brushed his skin ever so lightly; he closed his eyes once again as the wind swirled around him.

"_Ichigo . . . I'm back . . ."_

His eyes opened up as soon as the words reached his ears. He looked around but found that he's all alone. He felt his heart beating faster and faster, this wasn't the first time he heard words that the wind carried but this is the first time he heard _I'm back_.

He stopped himself, and exhaled.

_No, I'm dreaming again . . ._

He shook his head.

_What if she really is back??_

He calmed himself down once again and stared at the sky once again.

_If she's back . . . then . . . _

For the first time in 5 years, his lips curled up into a smile.

Out of nowhere, a scream rammed the silence of the morning. He turned around to where he thinks the scream came from with his eyes open wide.

_A hollow?_

After she left, he stopped fighting hallows. He let the Mr. Afro take care of them instead. He had grown to ignoring the screams; it was as if he never heard them anymore. This was the first time he heard a hollows scream in a long time.

His gaze lowered, trying to figure out what happened to him. But before he could think of an answer, his legs moved to their own accord and he found himself running, running to where his instincts think the hollow is.

That morning something clicked inside him.

That morning . . . . Kurosaki Ichigo came back.

* * *

She landed on Ichigo's roof. She looked around to find that nothing has changed. She smiled to himself and breathed in the fresh air. She noticed the rising sun from the east. Oh how she loves its warm rays on her skin, pity she couldn't feel it as good when she's out of her faux body.

_I better get a body but first I need to see Ichigo._

She swooped down from the roof and entered Ichigo's room through the window. She expected to see his body all tangled up with his sheets, sleeping care freely; but instead she found the room to be empty. She couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness in the room although it looked exactly the same as it did five years ago. It's not like Ichigo to wake up so early in the morning but I guess she just missed a lot with the changes that took place these past years.

_I'm guessing he has grown matured._

She turned to the closet that she used to sleep in and slowly opened it, finding it empty, once again. She saw a note on the closet and she slowly read it. She smiled as she remembered Ichigo's handwriting.

_School? But it's too early –_

A scream pierced her thought. A hollows scream. She turned to look at where she thinks the scream is coming from.

_Oh? So he must've known it beforehand._

She looked at the note in her hand. It looked old and battered judging by the way its corners looked.

Another scream pierced the silence.

She dropped the note and headed for the window.

She felt something off and wrong when she heard the scream. As if it wasn't a hollows.

She got out of the window and started to run.

_I'm coming Ichigo, I'm coming._

* * *

**AN:**** Sorry!!!! My computer was messed up when I was writing this and it just shutted off on its own so I lost everything that I was typing in. Sorry about that guys and sorry that this chappie is short. Sorry!!! I'll try writing the next one by tomorrow. Sorry again everyone!**


	7. Out Of His Lonliness

**AN:**** Hii guys. I'm back!! Sorry for not updating yesterday, had some computer problems and all. But during my absence, I wrote chapter 7 by hand so all I gotta do is type it in and maybe add some additional stuff. LOL to all those reviews, they crack me up XD! Oh and hollowheart3, yes I'm a girl thank you very much XD and thanks for all the other reviews, I'm having a feeling that people kinda hate me for writing short chappies with cliffies and not updating for awhile but that's ok hahaha XP Well anyway, enough talking here and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach … is not mine ….**

* * *

He couldn't stop his legs, they were moving against his will, running and running until he reached the place where the hollow is. 

The hollow turned way above him, he looked up to gaze at it. Although his eyes were bulging, they didn't show a tiny bit of fear, only pure shocked and a hint of confusion.

_A h – hollow . . ._

He had completely forgotten about them and is now shocked at seeing one standing right in front of him.

_How did I block these things away for 5 years!?!?_

He noticed that the hollow was clutching a soul in its hand. Sadly, it looked as if he was too late, the soul began to fade and disintegrate away. This made his blood boil.

He immediately searched for the shinigami badge that Ukitake gave him years ago. After a few minutes of ransacking his bag, he finally found it at the very bottom of the bag. He took it out and pressed it against his chest.

In a very long time, he felt the familiar feeling of a strong force tugging his soul out of his body. In seconds, his body hit the concrete ground with a loud thud followed by the badge that he let go. He found himself still standing in front of the hollow only with the familiar black uniform on. He looked down at himself and smiled, feeling the familiarity of the clothes on his body. It felt weird but nice at the same time; back then, once he was out of his body, he'd attack straightaway, ending the battle as soon as he can but not this time, he had to stop and let everything soak in.

_Why do I feel so . . . . alive?_

He blinked as he felt zangetsu's weight on his back. He reached out for it and gripped its handle.

As soon as his fingers clutched zangetsu's handle, the world in front of him slowly began to fade and disappear. He shortly found himself lying down on his back, looking at a sky that looked as if it was just recently covered by rain clouds. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and annoyance due to the fact that he was about to attack the hollow but instead gets transferred to someplace else. He turned his head to look at his surroundings and found buildings that towered up above him that seemed to look like as if they were all made up with dark blue blocks although most of them looked old and are about to collapse, resembling a ghost town. He quickly sat up and blinked, he finally remembered where he was. He stood up to look around him once again, bewilderment written across his face clearly.

_I'm here again. . ._

"Ichigo . . ." A man's voice called out from behind.

He turned around to see a familiar man with long black hair that flapped along with the winds direction with pitch black clothes, a pair of shades cover the mans eyes, blocking them from any possible eye contact; the man also seemed to be standing on something that resembles a pole but up close, a zanpaktou.

"Z … Zangetsu …."

"Where have you been these past …. 5 years?" Zangetsu asked coldly.

He didn't know the answer to that question as clearly as he wishes he could.

"It was as if you've completely turned your back against this whole thing."

He didn't dare look ahead and stare at zangetsu's eyes. He was in too much shame that just by doing that would make everything shatter and crumble into nothing.

"It's been raining here for five years now Ichigo." He gestured at the place.

He looked around and noticed how everything was wet and damp, justifying what zangetsu just said about rain.

"You know very well how I loathe the rain." He added, emphasizing at the word _loathe._

Ichigo did nothing but nod.

"Let me tell you something boy. When the first drop of rain came down here, I understood that you were having a tough time. I . . . expected for you to slowly fight back and of course, end this rain," He paused. "But I started doubting when the rain still hasn't ceased after two whole weeks and so, I tried calling you and was going to ask what was the matter but something happened that I was not expecting in a hundred years at all."

He listened intently on what zangetsu was saying but when he stopped and didn't continue, he took this as a sign for him to say something.

"W … What happened?" He was surprised to hear his own voice sound so weak and feeble.

"What …. happened?" Zangetsu asked back, his voice booming out loud.

He remained silent, he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I don't know what happened Ichigo!" He yelled. "I couldn't reach you at all. You were … blocking me away."

The last sentence made him flinch, the words came out of zangetsu's lips so icy but they stabbed him like hot daggers.

"Nobody could reach you. It was as if … as if you left and somebody else acted like a replacement."

He remained silent.

"See this?" He gestured at the surroundings. "The rain did all of this . . . breaking everything down."

He didn't look around, he knew exactly what the place looked like and the changes that occurred during his . . . absence.

"This place is your mind, body and soul Ichigo," He paused to look at him. "Look at what you are, broken, weak, feeble and . . . destroyed."

_Where have I been? What have I been doing?_

He closed his eyes shut as his thoughts ran a wild in his head as he completely forgot about zangetsu and whatever he was saying.

He was only pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his shoulders.

"But do not worry Ichigo, I've forgiven you for all those wrong doings and your foolishness," He paused. "All that matter is that you're back and right now, a hollow is right in front of you. As your zanpaktou, I say we fight him like we fought years ago."

Before he could say something back, the broken down buildings vanished and the hollow once again appeared.

He grinned to himself and pulled zangetsu off his back.

_I totally agree with you, zangetsu._

As he turned his gaze at the towering hollow above him, he couldn't help but doubt himself. He hasn't fought anyone in five whole years and so, making him doubt his own fighting skills.

Suddenly, the hollow laughed menacingly.

"What's this? Another shinigami?"

He kept on staring at the hollow and said, "Nope, I'm a shinigami . . . representative." Emphasizing at the word _representative._

The hollow laughed once again.

"Silly boy, do you think you're stronger than the shinigami with that foolish hair??" It mockingly asked.

_Foolish hair?? . . . Mr. Afro!_

The surprise must've leaked out into his face and stayed there since the hollow started to laugh once again/

"What?! You didn't know!?" It said in between laughs. "That shinigami . . . is dead."

_Dead . . ._

His eyes widened even more.

"He's been long gone boy," Informed the hollow. "Which is why the place is the easiest to gather food but luckily for the humans, I do not share my hunting grounds with the other hollows."

_He's dead . . . I didn't know he's . . . gone._

He hated himself. He had isolated himself from the world for far too long that he had lost track of anything that happened and worse, it had caused damage to people that did not deserve it whatsoever.

He gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists so hard that they were rapidly turning white. He felt his reiatsu bubbling with anger, ready to come out anytime soon.

The hollow smiled devilishly, its awful tongue licking its lips.

"Your reiatsu's leaking out and it's looking tastier than others," He laughed. "You're going to be mine."

Anger clouded his eyes. He didn't know where this anger came from and he didn't care, it was fueling his reiatsu into even greater heights.

"Don't you EVER underestimate me." He said through gritted teeth.

With that said, he moved. He ran to the hollow as fast as he could and tried to hit it but he missed, the hollow was surprisingly fast.

"Oh?" The hollow said.

He growled in frustration and ran to the hollow once again, keeping on attacking and attacking, leaving his defense open wide. Unfortunately, the hollow was not just quick but also observant, it noticed Ichigo's poor defense and attacked him straightforward.

His mind was too concentrated on landing a blow on the hollow that he failed to notice dart like things heading straight his way from the hollow itself. Before he could block them off, they've already ripped straight into his body, making blood spurt uncontrollably from his wounds, making him scream.

The hollow also scream in delight.

Pain rushed throughout his body; it was too unbearable that he unconsciously fell down on his knees, using zangetsu as something to lean against and to possibly help himself up later . . . that's if he still could.

The hollow laughed.

"Don't underestimate hm?"

_Damn! I'm . . . on my knees . . . already. I'm now so weak._

"Well I don't want to pain you even more so I'm just going to end you life neh . . . shinigami??" It mocked him.

Something that closely resembled a zanpaktou suddenly forged out of the hollows body and is now also heading straight to his already bleeding body.

With the blink of an eye the sharp thing pierced through his body as if it was nothing like paper, he screamed once again, his mouth spurting out blood.

* * *

**AN:**** That was chapter 7 guys! Was that long?? I have a feeling it is. I try to write long ones to delight the people who wish for them and, of course, leave a cliffie XD well anyway, I'm still working on the next chapter at the moment. Just sit tight guys, don't leave me yet and I'll give the much awaited reunion soon okay? To the reviewwws!!! Btw, thanks for all of the reviews, loving them!!! **


	8. The Connection

**AN:**** Hello guys!! I am baaack!! I missed you all and I am sorry for the lack of update this week, ****VERY**** sorry actually. It just so happened that the god of all things evil decided it was my time to suffer his evil wrath . . . **_**silence **_**. . . okay, okay, so it really wasn't **_**THAT**_** serious but it was enough to piss your yours truly over here. I mean c'mon wouldn't you be so pissed if your deeply loved computer, which is incredibly fast mind you, all of a sudden gets tons of viruses in a day!?!? Honestly! I tried so hard to take all those damned things out my pc system but it wasn't enough . . . unfortunately. My pc was SOOO slow that I nearly massacred my phone AND my psp . . . due to the fact that i absolutely H A T E anything slow . . . and yes, i'm one of those impatient teenagers . . . IF you haven't figured that out by now. But thanks to the guy that my mom called about this scenario, i am now finally able to go on aim, watch amv's, read fics and, of course, write this chapter. Opening microsoft office was the first thing I did when everything had been cleared out so be glad that i'm still faithful and loyal to this story and also because i've constantly been taunted by a very dear friend of mine over myspace, who reads this story of mine, when will i'll be updating next since he really cant take the power of the cliffie-ness from the last chapter . . . YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE DAMNIT!! and also because of the fact that I overslept today and so, missing our "hang out" day soo . . . this chapter is dedicated to him . . . LOL, you should so be proud since you're being broadcasted throughout the internet through MEE. Oh and to everyone who have this teeny weeny story of mine in alerts, faves and also to people who have reviewed and got me 59 reviews . . . . THANK YOU!!!!!! 41 more to go till 100!!! Cmon guys, make me reach that and I will seriously . . . love you guys more than E V E E E E E R R R R R!!! Anyway!! I should quit babbling about here and on with chapter 8!! _I know this is a long AN but whatever tee hee . . . ._**

**Disclaimer:**** No sorry, we ran out of it just this weekend, I'll get a new bottle once we go for my supply shopping okay? Hahaha . . .**

* * *

A sudden surge of reiatsu erupted out of nowhere, causing a wave to cascade through her whole body. It's a strong one, oh yes, a very strong one. She abruptly stopped running and turned her head to the area where she thinks the unknown reiatsu came from. 

She managed to tighten her eyes close, due to the fact that the reiatsu was too much to bear and had started to sting her eyes. She's also intrigue and has a sudden but mysterious urge to identify whose reiatsu this was and whether he or she is an ally or not.

The reiatsu, she notice, is full of negative emotions, anger being the strongest and clouding every inch of it, followed by sadness, cloaking it in darkness. She feels it getting stronger and stronger by the minute, like a beast being waken up in a not so good way after years and years of deep and isolated slumber. She felt a ghostly and imaginary hand closing in around her throat, choking her more and more.

_This person's anger is . . . out of control!_

Despite the trouble with breathing, she continued on forcing her way through the thick cloud of anger to the center of it to find out who in their right mind would produce such a negative reiatsu. As she groped her way towards the center, she felt the cloud of anger slowly vanish and disappear, to be replace by a familiar feeling that had taken over. The sudden familiarity of the reiatsu made her worry, she didn't like where this was heading but nonetheless, she continued on looking.

_Whose reiatsu is this!?_

Ever since the familiarity appeared, her mind had started to buzz with questions. It was as if the she and the reiatsu have an unexplainable connection between them since she didn't feel any other discomfort aside from worry; proving one thing . . . the reiatsu's owner is very close to her. Although one major thing blocks her way of finding out . . . she can't remember the person at all even with all the familiarity around her.

After a few minutes of walking and thinking as her mind flashed through her memory like a slideshow trying to figure out who the person is, she stopped as an image of Ichigo appeared in her head. All of a sudden, everything fit into place as the familiarity finally took its toll on her. There was no denying it . . . this is Kurosaki Ichigo's own reiatsu.

"Ichigo . . ." She whispers.

Suddenly, as if a trigger had been pulled due to her whisper, Ichigo appeared in front of her. She was greatly taken aback from this, she wasn't expecting to see him and stood unmoving on the spot, as if she was rooted to the ground. She wasn't just surprised by this, but also because of the weirdness of it. She was looking at him like a normal person would, from the outside yet, at the time same time, is also inside of him; feeling everything that he's feeling, seeing everything he's seeing . . . she was him. It confused her greatly, she didn't know where she stands, inside or outside of him?

From a perspective's view, his head was bowed down, his short orange messy hair hooded his head, blocking her from seeing his face. She couldn't see anything except him, everything else was pitch black. He didn't move at all, he just sat there, on the ground, with his head bent, oblivious to her presence. She tried to yell his name out but nothing came out of her mouth. What seemed like an unbreakable silence cloaked both of them. Her brain told her legs to move and surprisingly, they did. She slowly walked to his huddled figure, as she drew nearer, she felt her foot step on something wet and warm, yet sending cold shivers through her spine. She looked down and noticed a dark colored liquid around the area which she stood, she traced a long but narrow path of the liquid underneath her and found herself about to gag in horror as she realized that the warm, wet and dark colored liquid was coming from Ichigo's unmoving body, making her realize that the liquid was none other than blood. She desperately reached out for him but found herself being pulled back by a mysterious strong force. Ichigo slowly disappeared and then vanished in front of her, the familiar feel of the reiatsu followed and she felt the invisible hand that was tightly around her throat before appeared once again but this time, choking her even more.

* * *

He let his head hung low. He couldn't feel anything, his whole body had gotten numb ever since the thing punctured through his body. His hand dropping from zangetsu and slowly falling to the ground, alongside him where the rest of his already aching body. His eyesight faltered and blurred for a moment but shortly cleared up, allowing him to see a pool of blood rapidly growing around him, coming out of from his wounds. Also letting him see the zanpaktou-like object that had pierced him from the hollow, still embedded in his body. 

His eyebrows furrowed together as his face turned into a scowl. He's pissed at himself for becoming such a weak person that he unintentionally turned into during the last five years. He remembered very well that he was nowhere near like this all those years ago.

_What happened to my strength!? _

Even so, he felt his reiatsu constantly leaking out of control from his slowly failing body. Mocking from the hollow had lit anger deep inside him that rapidly clouded his reiatsu and pushing it to higher limits, intoxicating himself. After being pierced, his reiatsu had surprisingly turned into its normal self although not greatly, traces of anger can still be sense all over it. The overwhelming power of anger mixed with his own massive reiatsu left his bones creaking, making his body ache even more after the wounds that have been inflicted on him.

"How do you like it shinigami??" All of my attacks have a special poison in them that damages the insides of a body," The hollow paused. "It's probably getting around your whole system now . . . Do you feel the numbness and pain?"

The hollow started to laugh.

Despite from his own urge to stand back up and fight the hollow, there was no denying it as numbness and pain had gotten all over his body, justifying what the hollow said. If anyone was to look at his face right now, pain was written all over it, but luckily for him, his head was bowed and no one else was around. It was painful for him to move a single muscle, and so, as he breathe, waves of pain rushed throughout his body.

_Damn . . .this isn't good . . ._

As his body's condition turned from bad to worse after every minute. He couldn't help but feel that this was his end. This wasn't the exact way he thought he would die but due to the condition he's in, he has no other choice but to slowly give in although it's not a common thing he would do but, again, he has no other choice.

His sight blurred, he expected it to clear up again but this time, it didn't. His eyes closed slowly, plunging him into darkness. Then all of a sudden, the noises that he had been hearing were all blocked out and all he could he hear was his own labored breathing and his beating heart that was rapidly decreasing. His life seemed to flash through out his head, sailing across one emotion to the other.

_Oh shit . . . So this is what it's like when someone's about to die . . .._

Suddenly, the slideshow that was showing him his last look at life stopped at Rukia's face and a voice rang out throughout his head, a voice that he will never forget, that one voice that he had been hearing in his dreams, her voice that had haunted him every night. It sounded so close yet so far but more lively than he can remember.

"_Ichigo!!!!!!"_

His eyes flew open immediately, his sight was blurry at first and then gradually clearing up, for the second time. He feels his heart beat back to life once again, pumping blood throughout his body once again. His lungs functioned normally once again, although still sending waves of pain throughout his body but, to his own surprise, it didn't hurt as much. The sounds that was blocked for him to hear had invaded his hearing had finally came back.

He's not dead . . . he's still alive.

Rukia's voice seemed to have supplied energy throughout his body once more. He smiled as he feels a new wave of newly found strength tingling throughout his own body. Although he was glad at this, he couldn't help but think about how near and lively her voice sounded like as if . . . as if she was here.

_No, she's not here but . . . I heard her . . . I heard her clearly than before . . . as if it was like one of those days back then . . . as if she's right in front of me._

He shook his head and pushed his thoughts aside, he decided that he'll deal with them later, he still has a hollow to kill anyway. With this new found strength and the thought of Rukia being back, it was enough to push him up on his feet once again.

His hand reached up and found zangetsu's handle, clutching it and immediately, zangetsu's voice came into his head.

"_I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."_

"_Sorry about that."_

"_No need . . . well what are you waiting for!? Stand up and fight!"_

"_With pleasure . . ."_

He slowly stood up off the ground, his legs shaking momentarily but quickly stopped.

"Impossible!" The hollow bellowed. "This is the first time my poison failed to kill someone!"

He felt his reiatsu leaking out once again but this time, it wasn't clouded with anger, something that relieved him. Although he felt much better than before, his wounds still stung but it didn't bother him as much. With his other hand, he reached out to the thing that was still embedded in him, clutched it and pulled it out, flinching and biting his lower lip to stop him from yelling out in pain. Once out of his body, he didn't let go of it but instead, continued on clutching; blood rushed out of the hole that it left but, like his other wounds, he ignored it although pain pulsed from it.

"What!? You're still alive!?" The hollow asked, its voice full of surprise. "I thought the fight ended already!"

He raised his head to look at the hollow and said,

"Feh, I was never dead," He smirked. "And I don't remember saying that this fight is over."

He let go of the zanpaktou-like thing and heard it hitting the ground with a loud _clang_. As soon as it hit the ground, he lunged forward and attacked the hollow, a mysterious smile dancing along on his face and his reiatsu acting as a shied around his body . . . just like before.

* * *

**AN:**** Okay, okay, I know what you guys are gonna say . . . I know it's a very short fic but please bear with me guys, I'm just leaving the good and BIG parts out so then you guys wouldn't be choking on it . . . Hahahah like any of you would! Anyway!! Yes, that was chapter 8 . . . I'll be writing chapter 9 before I go to bed and hopefully it's gonna be up by tomorrow. I have some ideas for another story but I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna go with it, I'll update you guys with that once I decide okay? And so . . . ON WITH THE REVIEWWWSS!!**


	9. Reunion With Others

**AN:** **_Sigh_ . . . sorry for another lack of update guys . . . Somehow my social life finally caught up with me and so I've been quite busy AAND my heads been aching a lot lately so I had to rest and sleep. But anyway, here we are . . . chapter 9! Enjoy . . .**

**Disclaimer:**** No, no, no . . . I don't own bleach . . .**

* * *

Her senses finally came back after what seemed like an eternity, she could feel her shingami robes against her once again, the faint morning scent that managed to seep through the reiatsu, she could hear the twittering of early birds can also be audible through the roaring of the reiatsu, and finally, as she opens her eyes, she sees her surrounding as blurred as ever; the reiatsu justifying itself that its not just strong but also fast.

She suddenly gasped as the invisible hand that was clasped around her throat tightened even more, blocking her trachea, her lungs lacking of oxygen.

_D – Damnit! I – Ichigo!_

Although the reiatsu still kept on suffocating her. She felt relieved due to the fact that the anger in the reiatsu had greatly decreased, along with the negativity that clouded over it but nevertheless, it was still out of control.

_What happened!? Why . . . Why is Ichigo like this!?_

Before her thoughts could even start to drown her, voices evaded her ears, familiar voices. But nonetheless, she pushed the familiarity aside and took hold of her zanpaktou's guard, in case she actually needed it.

"Damn . . ." A mans voice grumbled.

"I have a bad feeling about this . . ." Another mans voice appeared, although much deeper than the first one.

"So do I," This time, a feminine voice. "Somehow, I think . . ."

Her grip around the guard tightened even more as the voices grew louder and clearer, despite the roaring of the reiatsu against her ears, indicating that the people are coming closer and closer.

". . . that this . . ."

Clearer.

". . . is his . . ."

Footsteps.

"His? . . . Meaning – "

"Kurosaki's?"

Coming closer.

Her eyes widened at the sound of Ichigo's last name.

How do they know him? Who are they!?

"Yeah . . . Kuro – RUKIA-SAN!?"

Her already wide eyes widened even more at the sound of her own name. Her grip on the guard was so hard that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. She quickly turned around to see who called her name. She immediately gasped in surprise as she saw Chad, Inoue, and Ishida standing dumbstruck with the same surprised look plastered on their faces.

She opened her mouth to say something but slowly closed it back on since not even a single word came out.

_Of course it was them . . . How can I possibly forget!?_

For another minute or so, they all stood facing each other, motionless, in between the raging reiatsu.

It was Inoue to snap out and break the silence. She quickly ran to the where she stood and all of a sudden, she felt a bone crushing hug.

"Rukia-san!! How lovely it is to see you again!!"

"Ahh … Mmphmm . . . I caan't breeaathhe!!"

Inoue let go immediately and watched as she gasped for air, as if she was about to run out of it.

"Sorry about that Rukia-san," Inoue apologize, scratching the back of her head. "It's just . . . I can't believe you're here . . ."

"Well I'm here!" She smiles.

"We've . . . all missed you . . ." Inoue paused. ". . . A lot."

The smile vanished from her face as she realizes the sadness in her voice.

"5 years . . . to be exact." This time, it was Ishida who spoke up.

She averted her gaze from Inoue and to Ishida, standing behind Orihime.

"Yeah," She paused as she saw his blue eyes staring directly at her, making her feel uneasy. "A long time . . ."

"Have you seen . . . him?" Chad suddenly asked.

"Him?" She asks back.

"Ichigo," Ishida answered. "The one you left."

_The one you left . . ._

Ishida's last remark echoed throughout her head, leaving her silent.

_Left . . ._

Her memories came flooding on her once again, out of her control, against her will.

* * *

"_Rukia?"_

_She didn't turn back, no, more like . . . she didn't want to turn back._

"_Rukia?" He asks again. "Where are you going?"_

_Yet she still stood with her back against his, silent._

"_Rukia! Answer damnit!"_

_He grabbed his arm but she slapped it off._

"_Get off." She finally answers._

"_Rukia?" His voice faltering. "W – What's going on?"_

"_I'm . . ." She trailed off, it was too hard to say._

"_You're what?"_

"_I'm . . . I'm leaving."_

"_Leaving?"_

_Silence._

"_To Soul Society right?"_

"_Yes." She whispers._

_She heard him sigh in relief._

"_Oh! Well that wasn't bad was it??" His voice . . . a lot lighter than before._

_He doesn't get it . . ._

"_When are you coming back?"_

_Oh no . . ._

"_Well?"_

"_I'm not."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not coming back." Her voice was barely audible._

"_What do you mean you're not coming back?!" _

_Worry filled his voice once again._

"_I'm leaving. Gone . . . forever."_

_He didn't respond._

"_For good?" He whispers._

"_Yeah," She paused. "Exactly."_

"_No."_

"_What!?"_

"_No," He paused, calling his composure. "You're not going."_

"_Ichigo –"_

_She winced as she heard his name rolling out of her tongue sent icy cold daggers directly to her heart._

"_You're not leaving Rukia."_

_She remained silent._

"_I wont let you."_

_She ignores him and made her way to the window. As she was about to get out of the window, a strong grasp around her arm stopped her. It was him, she knew, but still she didn't turn around to look at him . . . or else she would loose her own composure._

"_Let go." _

"_No."_

"_I said," Pausing to calm her anger down. "Let go."_

"_I'm not going to let go."_

_She pushed his hand off her arm and made her way out._

"_Rukia! Wait!"_

_She made her way to the roof and was about to open up a portal to Soul Society when his hand was around her arm once again._

_He had followed her._

"_Let. Go." She said through gritted teeth, emphasizing on the two words._

_He was making this hard for both of them. _

"_NO!" His anger flaring up._

"_LET GO ALREADY DAMNIT!" She yelled back._

"_WHY ARE YOU GOING!?!?" _

"_ITS WHAT I'VE DECIDED!" _

_He remained silent._

_She heard him exhale behind her._

"_Don't . . ." His voice faltering. _

_She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from coming out. Breaking down now is not the best thing to do._

"_Don't leave me."_

* * *

"Umm . . . Rukia-san?" Inoue asks, breaking into her thoughts.

She blinks, "Y – Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm . . . I'm alright."

_Damn._

"We lost you for a minute there."

"Sorry about that."

"Well?" Ishida asks.

"Well?," She asks back. "Well what?"

"Have you seen Ichigo?"

She gulped, "N – No."

"You're here to see him again right?" Chad asks.

"Yeah." She answers.

"Do you know what happened to him after you left?" Ishida asks, his voice was cold.

_What's wrong with him?_

"Do you?" He asks again.

"I – N – No, I don't."

"Kurosaki Ichigo – "

"Ishida-kun! Stop!" Inoue said out loud all of a sudden.

Her eyes widened as Inoue, out of all the people that she knows, yelled at Ishida all of a sudden.

_W – What's going on?_

"STOP!? I'M NOT STOPPING INOUE-SAN!" Ishida roars back. "SHE'S THE REASON WHY ICHIGO'S BEEN LIKE _THAT_ EVER SHE LEFT!"

_Ichigo? Been like what?_

"DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON HER!!"

"BLAME!? WHO ELSE IS TO BLAME HER INOUE-SAN!?"

"KUROSAKI-KUN JUST DIDN'T GOT OVER THE – "

"Guys, stop it." Chad cut in.

Both Ishida and Inoue stopped and calmed down.

"There's no need for this fight," He looked at Ishida and then to Inoue. "No ones to blame for what Ichigo changed into."

_Changed . . . into?_

Chad averted his gaze to look at her, "I'm sorry about that Rukia-san."

"I . . . W – What happened to Ichigo?" Her voice was full of worry.

"What happened to him huh?" Ishida asks, the coldness in his voice was still there.

A knot in her stomach suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to twist and twist, she was beginning to feel nervous about Ichigo due to the fact that she saw him in her head sitting motionless with a pool of blood around him.

"Ichigo – "

"Ishida-kun!"

"Inoue!" Chad cut in once again. "Let him tell her."

Inoue quickly closed her mouth and stood silently.

Ishida cleared his throat and paused as if he was having second thoughts but, nonetheless, started once again.

"Kurosaki Ichigo . . . is dead."

* * *

**AN:**** Yeah . . . that was it. Chapter 9 . . . Honestly guys, I think that was fairly long chapter. Its 8 pages long on my word document XD Well anyway, yeah . . . sorry for the lack of updates once again and for the OOCness of Chad, Inoue and Ishida but that was all I could think of. I actually had writers block at the beginning of this chapter but I got rid of it when I was writing the flash back XD Review please and make me happy so THEN I can write the next chapter and make YOU guys happier, what do you say? Deal? Hahahaha. Well, sayonara for now!**


	10. Too    Late?

**AN:**** Hello guys! I'm baack! I couldn't help but leave you guys hanging from last chapter, I'm very sorry about that but hey, a little spicing up in the story is good once in awhile don't you think? I can't quite believe that we've all reached ch 10 AND 82 reviews, THANK YOU ALL!! Keep it coming my lovely readers out there and once we reach 100, I swear . . . I'll love you all forever XD Well anyway, I don't want to keep you guys hanging anymore and so . . . get on with the reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, not mine . . .**

* * *

Her whole world stopped as the words rolled out of his tongue and into the air.

_Kurosaki Ichigo . . . is dead . . ._

They echoed throughout her head, replaying over and over again, as if etching itself into her own mind. She stood unmoving on the spot, as if her feet was glued to the ground, her eyes gazing at nothing yet at everything. Her senses started to block herself out of her surroundings until the only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat, pumping slowly inside of her as the words continued to barge through her inner walls.

_No . . . he – he can't be dead . . ._

Memories started to flew throughout her head; his face appeared as she last saw him all those years ago. Her memories slowly dragged and pulled her in, into that one of time pain, sadness, sorrow and anything that's negative.

* * *

"_D – Don't leave me." He repeated, whispering it this time._

_His voice was barely audible but she could still hear the helplessness that he feels inside as he finally let his emotions break him down._

"_I – "_

"_Don't . . ."_

_She closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. Loosing her composure right now was uncalled for, even though Ichigo already did._

"_I – I'm . . . I'm sorry." Her voice sounded so weak and full of pity._

_His grip around her arm tightened even more._

"_Rukia –"_

_She flinched at the sound of her name rolling out of his tongue._

"_No Ichigo, y – you're making this harder."_

"_I . . . D – did you actually thought that I could just let you go?" He asked._

"_Yeah," She paused. "I did."_

"_Well you're wrong," A scowl appeared on his face. "I'm not letting go."_

"_I – Ichigo," She exhaled as she sad his name. "I'm sorry."_

_She quickly turned around, careful not to catch a glimpse of his eyes and cast a light attack kido spell on him, making him pass out._

"_Rukia . . . don't go . . . please . . ." He managed to mutter before he lost consciousness._

_Rukia caught him before he could fall off the roof and brought him back to his bedroom via through the window. She placed him on the bed and stared at his unconscious form with mellow eyes._

"_You shouldn't have interrupted," She sighed. "That was my last resort."_

_Her hand snaked to his hair and stayed there. His face was peaceful, without the scowl that was always plastered on his face. Pity this was probably the last time she'll see him._

_She slowly bent down to his sleeping face, and kissed him softly on the lips. She tore her lips off of his and placed her cheek next to his, brushing hers against his ever so softly._

"_I'll miss you," She whispered right next to his ear. "Idiot."_

_She then straightened herself up and got out of the window and to the roof once again. She raised one long finger and touched the air, as if there was some invisible button and then, all of a sudden, a portal appeared out of nowhere._

_She glanced one last look and whispered,_

"_Take care."_

_Thinking that the wind might be able to carry her words to Ichigo._

_She stepped into the portal and completely vanished. Vanishing from the world of the leaving and from Ichigo's life._

* * *

"How do you feel now?" Ishida's voice suddenly filled her ears causing her to snap out of her daze.

Her eyes fell to the ground as reality hit her once again.

"I'm late." She said.

"Yeah," Ishida paused. "Too late."

"I'm sorry Rukia-san," Inoue said. "After you left, he – he totally changed."

"We tried everything," Chad cut in. "It was like he was in his own mind, not moving on."

Ishida nodded, "Our words didn't even affect him."

"He stopped fighting hollows, I haven't felt his reiatsu for five years now – "

"Until this morning." Ishida cut in.

Inoue and Chad nodded.

"Until this morning?"

"Yeah," Ishida said. "I woke up this morning and felt his reiatsu and it felt like it was full of – "

"B – but you said h – he was dead . . ." She stuttered.

A flicker of hope appeared within her, hoping that he was still alive but she was also confused.

"Yeah he is. He's cold and doesn't show any – " Ishida stopped talking all of a sudden and the cloud that was in his eyes suddenly cleared up. "Did you think that he was _really_ dead?"

Her eyebrows twitched, "Well what do you think? Is there another kind of dead??" She asked back.

Out of nowhere, Inoue started to laugh.

"Oh Rukia-san!" She said in between laughs. "H – he's not dead!"

Her eyes widened as joy and relieved swept through her whole body.

_Phew . . . he's not dead._

Ishida and Chad also laughed after a few seconds. While she let out a smile crept across her face, she still couldn't laugh since she hasn't made sure that Ichigo is alright.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through their laughter. They abruptly stopped and listened to it while staring at each other. The reiatsu around them suddenly weakened.

Rukia's concern came back once again as she jerked her head to where she think the scream came from.

"C'mon, let's go," She said. "I don't think he'll be alright."

"Alright." All three of them said at the same time.

They all started to run behind Rukia who was leading them to where she sense the rapidly decreasing reiatsu is coming from. Worry plastered all over her facial features.

_Ichigo, please . . . please be alright._

* * *

_Swift, block, attack, swift, block, attack, swift, block, attack . . ._

The fight went on and on, the hollow would occasionally land a blow on him only to be followed by a blow from his zanpaktou.

The hollow suddenly screamed as he dug his zanpaktou across its masked face, blood gushing out.

"HOW DARE YOU!?!?" It screamed. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY FACE!!?"

He laughed, "Don't worry you still look the same, only a little uglier than you already were."

"Bastard!"

He clutched zangetsu and quickly put it in front of him, ready to attack. He expected the hollow to lunge forward but it disappeared but shortly afterwards, a certain someone appeared in front of him that made his heart stop beating, freezing him to the ground.

The person who haunted his dreams every night for five whole years, the one who pushed him into a depression up until just this morning, the one that broke his heart more than anybody else have, who he vowed to protect until the end of time, the one who he loved with of all his heart, and lastly, that one person that kept him alive and waiting, stood in front of him with the same smirk on her face like always, both her arms folded in front of her, her hair swaying with the wind and those eyes that bored holes into his very soul

She was back.

"R – Rukia . . ." He stuttered.

He loosened his grip around zangetsu.

"_No Ichigo, don't let go of me." Zangetsu's voice suddenly boomed in his head._

"_Why not?"_

"_Just don't – "_

"_But that's Rukia!" He exclaimed in excitement._

"_Yes that is but just in case."_

"_Rukia can't hurt me!" He said, laughing._

"_I know Rukia won't but I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Ichigo – "_

He let go of zangetsu despite his protest and started to walk towards Rukia.

_Why was zangetsu stopping him?_

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Her voice sounded different, very different from what he remembered and imagined them to be. It was higher than her normal one and reminded him of something. After a few seconds of thinking, his brain clicked to a conclusion. It was that voice that she used to fool people. His eyebrows twitched at the thought of that annoying voice that she was using.

_Why is she using that voice with me?_

He bent down so that they were face to face. His face was inches away from her, he could smell her familiar smell but somehow there was something eerie and different about it.

"Rukia, are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed once again and then quickly pulled his body into her and hugged him.

"Umph!"

_This isn't like her . . ._

"Gotcha." She suddenly said. This time, her voice sounded deep and very different, just like the . . .

_. . . the hollow!!!_

"I can't believe you fell for that, shinigami."

He tried to struggle out of the hollows embrace but instead it tightened its grip around him. Pain shot throughout his body, his bones was being crushed.

_SHIT!!_

"H – how dare you use – " He screamed as the grip tightened even more.

"Who?" The hollow innocently asked.

"R – Rukia." He managed to choke out.

The hollow chuckled, making him shiver.

"Oh yes, yes," It said in between laughs. "I haven't really introduced myself haven't I?"

He didn't say anything due to the fact that he couldn't move a single muscle anymore.

"I'm the Tormentor," It said, with pride in his voice. "I love to torment people . . . especially people like _you._"

"D – Damn you." He choked out.

The hollow ignored his last remark and continued on, "I can also read peoples mind," It grinned. "And I happened to notice this young lady in your memories awhile ago so I figured she's something important to you neh?"

"D – Don't use Rukia against me, asshole."

"It appears to me that this girl caused you a lot of grief, "It paused as if it was reading his mind. ". . . And sadness."

"What does it matter to you – " Another scream pierced through his throat.

"It matters a lot actually," It said, grinning. "I can use her to kill you since you can't attack her due to your feelings . . . a smart idea don't you think?"

_Shit._

All of a sudden, he felt something sharp jab where her heart is. He managed to look down and saw another one of the zanpaktou – like things sticking out of "Rukia" that came from the hollow.

"Rukia" leaned closer to him, right next to his ear.

"Since she's close to your heart," It paused. "Why don't I just pierce your heart using her?"

His eyes widened and he struggled to get out of the hollows deathly embrace.

"N – No!"

"Oh? Want me to say one thing that's from her heart?"

He gritted his teeth. This hollow really does live up to its title. Tormenting him mercilessly.

"She loves you." It whispered, using Rukia's real voice.

The hollows farewell words clenched his heart as he suddenly felt a quick jab of pain from his heart itself. His body numbed, his senses rapidly shutting down. He looked down in time to see the sharp object embed where his heart is, blood gushed out of his wound, seeping through his clothes and down to the ground. Pain rushed from his wound and into every single nerve in his body, he opens his mouth, wanting to scream but no sound came out of his gaping mouth.

The hollow suddenly moved its head so that it can face him, its grip, however, didn't loosen at all. Rukia's dark eyes looked straight into his painful amber ones, he could see an evil grin plastered across her face.

"How is it?" It asked.

The hollow moved one of Rukia's hands and pushed the zanpaktou deeper into him, finally sticking out of his back. He immediately coughed out blood, landing some against "Rukia's" face. Droplets of blood trickled down her cheeks and then reaching the corner of her lips. The hollow licked its lips and grinned, its eyes full of murderous intent.

"Your blood," It said. "Tastes nice."

He felt the hollows grip loosened, he leaned against the hollow against his own will due to his paralyzed body. The hollow smiled and took a step back, letting the nearly lifeless Ichigo slowly fall to the ground.

Ichigo took one last look at his surroundings before he could close his eyes and noticed a familiar figure not so far away with black clothes on. He squints his eyes to see who it was and felt the overpowering feeling cascading throughout his aching body.

Rukia, the real one, stood a few yards from where he was. Looking straight at him with eyes full of mixed emotions. She looked the same like he imagined her to be in his dreams. Her face was a show of a thousand emotions. Happy, sad, angry, surprised, shocked, excited etc. He saw her opening her mouth and yelled something that he never thought he would hear again.

Every other sound in the world was suddenly blocked out of his ears. He can hear his labored breathing and his name rolling out of Rukia's tongue.

He smiled a real smile for the first time since he left. He welcomed death with arms wide open, he's contented just seeing her face once again before closing his eyes for, maybe, forever. He felt his body hit the concrete ground and felt a dull pain from his wound but he ignored it. He closed his eyes and everything went black.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!"

* * *

**AN: What will Rukia do!? What's gonna happen to our dear Ichi!? What about the hollow!? Where's - HEY! Stop with the bombarding questions already! All of those are gonna be answered in the next chapter so you all just have to sit tight and wait _(grins)_ Whoaaa, I can't believe I've reached chapter 10 AND 82 reviews!? THANK YOU!!! Please make me reach 100!! Anyway, now I gotta write the next chapter for this so its ta-ta for now!**

**AN 2: If you guys love me so much, would you please read my other story? PLLEEEAAAAASSEEE?? It's kinda confusing (as I've told from my 2 reviwers) but I'll update maybe tomorrow or the next day to clear things out. So yeah . . . please check it out??**


	11. Unheard Apologies

**AN:**** Helloo my dears!! I'm sorry for the nearly-week-long wait for this chapter. Wasn't that cliffie so great? The reviews make me laugh XD I feel so evil . . . mwahahahahaha! Speaking of reviews . . . HOOOOO MYY GOOODD!!! 96!!! 96!!! Only 4 more and I'll reach 100!! Pleeeeaaaassseeee let me reach it or even better . . . go higher around 105? . . . Or is that TOO much to ask?? Well anyway, I better shut up now and let you awesome people read . . .**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own bleach . . . GOSH**

**Warning:**** A few bad languages at the end . . . I'm sure you guys can handle that XD**

* * *

She yelled his name out; somehow hoping that he could gain strength from her voice but it was no use. She froze to the spot with wide eyes as she saw his body hitting the ground, a dull thud followed, echoing in her mind over and over again. Her heart clenched when she realized his reiatsu rapidly decreasing, this is definitely not good at all. Her already tight heart clenched even more as she saw blood seeping out of his body from underneath, and had started to pool around him. It was a sight that she never would've imagined she would look at, not in even in a million years. But somewhere from the back of her mind expected Ichigo to suddenly stand up, wipe the blood off his clothes, grin at her and yell 'SURPRISE!' But she know all too well that this was real, that he was laying on the ground with a growing pool of blood around him, that his reiatsu was really decreasing, that he hadn't moved at all and, maybe, never will – 

She shook her head violently, trying to push the thoughts away, _No! No, he's not going to die. Not now._

She managed to avert her gaze from Ichigo's body and looked at the figure standing over it, doing nothing else but looks down at it.

_Why is that person doing nothing!?_

She squinted her eyes to see who it was and immediately felt her throat close, blocking her air passage. The world seemed to have stopped as she sees the person who's standing a few yards away from her. The person was the exact mirror image of her, the same pitch black hair, the same height, the same body built, the same way her body stands, everything was the same. The only features she couldn't see were the eyes and the rest of her face; they were both hooded by the hair.

She was looking at _herself_.

_She_ was standing right next to Ichigo's motionless body.

_She_ wasn't doing anything.

_She_ just stood there and looked down at him.

"What . . . the hell is going on?" She whispers to herself.

As if her other self heard her, the other Rukia suddenly moved her head, tossing the curtain-like hair aside, finally exposing her face to Rukia. But on the other hand, her eyes were still covered by her bangs that were surprisingly unmoved by the other Rukia's action. She was confused at the situation but also intrigued at the same time. Her curiousness suddenly pulled her as she suddenly took an unconscious step forward to look at her other self's face. She saw a dark liquidly stain on the cheek and nothing else. Rukia know that the liquid was blood but she couldn't quite identify if it was somebody else's due to the overpowering smell of Ichigo's already leaking blood, she just hoped it wasn't his'. Her other self moved a hand and wiped the blood off of her cheek, an then moving it in front of her bang-covered eyes, as if she was inspecting it. The corners of her mouth suddenly turned up, a telltale sign of a grin. Then she suddenly did something that made Rukia gasp, she lowered her blood stained hands and licked the blood off. The grin that was already on her face grew even more, a surprisingly long tongue that was in a sickly shade of green appeared out of her mouth and slowly licked her lips.

_Green . . . tongue?_

That's when it suddenly struck her. She closed her eyes tight as the actions of the other Rukia replayed in her head. A wave of nausea suddenly cascaded over her body, causing her to stumble back.

_Oh god, oh god . . . T – that's . . ._

She suddenly slipped and lost her balance. She flinched and readied herself for the impact, expecting the hard ground against her back. But instead of that, she felt strong arms around her shoulder, holding her up.

"Rukia - san!!" Inoue's voice suddenly reached her ears.

"Chad!! Grab her!!" Shortly followed by Ishida's.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to where she heard the voice came from. Her azure eyes instantly met Chad's dark brown ones, worry and confusion leaking from his eyes. She look away from Chad's eyes and then sees Ishida and Inoue behind him, the same look were on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Chad asks calmly.

"I . . . T – that's the h – hollow . . ." She weakly raised a finger to point to where the hollow stands.

Chad, Ishida and Inoue turned their gaze at where she was pointing. Quickly enough, the worry and confusion in their eyes grew even more, this time, their emotions leaked out onto their faces.

"R – Rukia t – that's you!" Chad stuttered.

"W – what's going on?" Ishida asked, also stuttering.

_They've both missed Ichigo's body . . ._

A shriek suddenly pierced the silence. She quickly snap her head and turned, immediately seeing Inoue's ghostly pale face, her eyes wide open along with her mouth. She pulled herself off of Chad's grip and steadied herself. Her scream echoed throughout her head as if it was trying to make her realize something. The gears in her mind suddenly fit into place quickly followed by a sickening feeling.

The hollow surely must have heard her scream.

_Shit!_

"Inoue! Don't do anything – "

She never did finish her sentence as Inoue suddenly took off towards Ichigo's body, lightly shoving her out of her way.

"KUROSAKI – KUN!!"

She steadied herself once again, not wanting to fall. She heard gasps as Ishida and Chad finally noticed Ichigo's body. She watch as Inoue run towards Ichigo, oblivious to the hollows presence.

"INOUE!!!!!!" Rukia yells.

It was no use. She didn't stop to look back.

Rukia's eyes caught another movement and saw that the hollow had moved and was now facing her. In Rukia's horror, Inoue was still oblivious to this.

"INOUE!!!" Ishida yells. "GET OUT OF THERE!!!"

This time, Inoue turned around but suddenly fell to the ground. She had bumped into the hollow.

_SHIT! This isn't good._

* * *

She suddenly felt the ground under her hands and felt pain from her bottom where she unfortunately landed on. 

_How did I end up here?_

She look up to see Rukia looking down at her. She couldn't see her eyes but she noticed a grin plastered on her face.

_Whoa. How'd she get here so fast?_

"Rukia – san?"

Rukia didn't reply and instead continued to look down at her. She can feel her eyes on her, as if reading her mind and suddenly felt uneasy because of it. Her aura also felt wrong to her, much darker and cold.

"Rukia – "

"Don't call me that." She suddenly snarled.

"What?"

"I said," She paused and leaned in closer. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

"But that's your name."

"No it's not."

Her eyebrows furrowed as confusion took over her.

_What's going on?_

"You should've listened to your friends back there," Nodding her head slightly to the direction she came from. "They were right."

"W – What?" She managed to choke out.

Rukia leaned in closer and closer. She suddenly saw a pair of bright yellow eyes with a dilated pupil behind the bangs. She had finally realized what Rukia was talking about but it was too late.

"Stupid girl," She chuckled. "I'm a hollow."

To her horror, she saw dart-like things come out of Rukia and were all dangerously close to her.

She closed her eyes and readied herself for the pain that they would cause on her body. That's when she suddenly felt something quick pass by her sides shortly followed by a yell. She quickly opened her eyes and saw that the dart things were gone but was also horrified when she saw holes on the hollows body. It had managed to change back into its original form during the time her eyes were closed.

"Orihime, run!" Ishida said out loud.

She turned her head around to see him behind her with his Quincy bow and an arrow ready to be let go of.

"Ishida . . ."

The hollow screamed once more and started waved its hands around. She suddenly felt a strong force throwing her. The next thing she knew, she was on her stomach with a stinging sensation from her cheeks. She brushed her hand over it and noticed blood, she had been cut. Luckily for her, she was a few yards away from the now ravishing hollow. She saw Ishida beside her, wincing in pain.

"O – Orihime are you alright?" Ishida breathlessly asks.

"Yeah I'm alright, it's just a small cut," She looked at Ishida's painful eyes. "Are you?"

"Just a little sore from that throw but I'm alright." He replied.

* * *

The air around them started to thicken as the hollow started to rampage about, waving its arms everywhere as if had finally lost its sanity. It grabbed Ichigo's limp body and slammed him hard against a wall over and over again. Blood trickled down his forehead and the corner of his lips. With one final slam, the hollow loosen its grip on Ichigo's body and let him drop down to the ground. 

"ICHIGO!!!!!"

Rukia could only watch in horror. She felt her feet rooted to the ground once again, limiting her movements. It almost felt as if somebody was holding her back, trying to keep her out of any possible harm.

She felt Chad's own reiatsu leaking out of him. She knew he couldn't keep it in anymore. She knew how much he doesn't want his friends to get hurt and so, he suddenly burst out of their hiding and activated his armored arm, ready to attack. There was no way she could've stopped him.

"CHAD!!!"

The now out of control hollow swept Chad's body away just as quickly as it had dismissed Ishida and Inoue. She watched in horror was Chad's body hit a nearby tree trunk hard and then falling to the ground, unmoving.

Rage and anger boiled deep inside of her. This hollow have already wounded Ichigo and now, Ishida, Inoue and Chad too. This was unacceptable for her.

She finally decided to run out of the shadows of their hiding place, took out her zanpaktou and lashed for the hollow. Anger clouded her sight but fueled her reiatsu. The hollow was expecting this and blocked her attack.

"My, My . . ." It trailed off. "I've been waiting for you to come out you know. Did you like that show I gave you?"

Her memory whirred as she saw the hollow licking blood off of _her_ hand.

"That was Ichigo's you know," It grinned. "Tasted _oh so_ yummy."

She gritted her teeth.

"Bastard."

"That's not such a good way to greet a stranger don't you think?" It mocked her.

"Manners don't count to useless pieces of shit like you." She spat back.

With that she quickly pulled her zanpaktou away and lashed once again. The hollow wasn't expecting this and so, did not manage to block her attack. She felt her zanpaktou hit flesh; she drove it in deeper as the hollow screamed in agony. She cut through its arm, totally dislocating it off of its body.

The hollow shrieked even more.

"You little bitch!!" It screamed. "You'll pay for this!!"

She glared at the screaming hollow. It slowly backed away from her and fading away into the sky.

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!!!" It yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

And then it disappeared.

Rukia's anger suddenly toned down and then vanished. She exhaled and dropped down to her knees, planting Sode no Shirayuki to the ground and leaned on it. The sudden eruption of reiatsu inside of her had definitely exhausted her.

She crawled to Ichigo's broken body. She moved her hand to his face and rubbed the blood off. She wanted to heal him right there and now but she was in no state of doing that, she was also weak at the moment. A sour smile grew on her lips as she stared at his face. The face that she had so badly wanted to see for the past five years. His face was as peaceful as ever, without a sign of a frown on his forehead at all. Memories flooded her head and she couldn't help but to cry, tears flow smoothly from her cheeks and landing on his. She hoped that her tears could wake him up but she knew too well that they wouldn't. She doesn't want to loose him now, not again. She closed the space in between them and leaned over, grazing her lips against his cold ones. She then moved to the side and placed her head against his cheek and also near his ear. She wrapped her arms around his body and sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

* * *

**AN:**_**(Rubs tears away) **_**That was so dramatic . . . too dramatic that I don't even know what to say . . . It's either that or because it's 2:04 AM right now and I'm sleepy . . . well anyway P.L.E.A.S.E review guys! Reviews are the best thing to wake up to in the morning ESPECIALLY if it's over 100!! **_**(squeal)**_** Anyway! Nighty night! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**AN 2: I'll be updating _Like Always_ so yeah, just wait for it. Hopefully it'll be up by today or tomorrow . . . ANND if you haven't started reading it yet, please do _(smiles)_**

**AN 3:**** And lastly . . . as the author here, I'll gladly hand out tissue boxes to people who needs them. **_**(Hands tissues out) XD**_


	12. A Promising Sound

**A/N:**** OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG . . . . 105!!!! SANKYUU ALL!!! HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**Sorry for not updating! The curse of the writer's block once again fell on me **_**(sobs).**_** But here I am again! Bringing you chapter 12 of LATE! Enjoy!**

**Warning:**** A little mouth action! WOOHOO! I'm 100 sure you guys can handle and live through that. It's my first time writing one . . . please be nice?**

**Disclaimer:**** For goodness sake, it's not mine . . .**

* * *

She lost track of time as she lay on top of Ichigo's motionless body. Her hand softly graze his soft hair, she smiled at the familiar feeling of his orange spikes under her palm. It seemed like it was one of those times before, those times where both of them would just lay down on the grass next to each other and watch the clouds float by in the sky while feeling the playful wind against their skin. Anybody who's still in their right state of mind would've want to freeze that moment and stay just like that until the end comes. Oh how she still wanted to stay like that next to him forever and ever. The state they were at right now mysteriously reminds her of all those moments with him although they are somehow alike.

* * *

"_Isn't it so good?" He suddenly asks._

_She snapped out of her current daze and turned her attention to Ichigo who was lying next to her. _

"_Huh? Good? What?" She asks back, clueless._

"_This." He waved his hand lazily, gesturing at their surrounding. _

"_This?" She mimicked him once again, also waving her small hand._

_There was a silent pause after her question. She could sense he was starting to feel irritated, he was never the one to repeat something over and over again. _

'_Not my fault my pick-up skills are malfunctioning at the moment.' She shrugged._

_She suddenly heard him sighed deeply, catching her attention once more._

"_Oh you know. . ." He trailed off. "Just lying here . . . doing nothing . . ."_

_His voice sounded somehow far even though he's right next to her, only a few inches away. It was as if he was somewhere else, in his own little world that calmed him down. For once, his face had no sign of a growing frown; his eyes were both closed and a faint smile could be seen tugging at the corners of his lips. The Ichigo in front of her right now was the one that only a handful of people have seen._

_Oh wow . . . I feel so special seeing him like this . . ._

_She let a smile out into her face; she couldn't help but do so. Her hand unconsciously reached out for his hair, she had an urge to touch it . . . especially now that he's being very cute._

"_I'm so cute aren't I?" He suddenly asks._

_Ichigo slowly opened one of his eyes and peered from the corner of it, looking at her with an amusing look._

_Her eyebrow twitched for a second. The hand that she was intending to caress his hair with suddenly balled into fists and were now heading for his cheek. There was a loud 'SMACK', shortly followed by a long 'ow!'_

_He immediately sat up, his hand flying to his now bruised cheek. He gave her a look that was bordering on evil and hurt._

"_WHAT THE HELL!?!?" He yelled._

"_Idiot, way to go ruining the moment." She said through gritted teeth._

"_WHY'D U DO THAT FOR!?!?"_

_She sat up and flashed him a dark look._

"_Will you stop yelling!?" She said out loud. _

_He paused for a minute, followed by a barely audible response._

"_Why'd u punch me though?"_

_She was taken aback by the hurt in his voice; she didn't expect him to go all serious all of a sudden. She had gotten used to their little arguments over unnecessary objects._

_She frowned._

"_Because of your 'oh-so-full-of-myself-mockery'." She replied._

_There was yet another pause in between them._

"_I thought my silence was freaking you out – "_

"_Freaking me out?" She cut in._

"_Yeah . . . I know it's really not like me to stay quiet and all."_

_A small chuckle escaped her throat and into the world. Ichigo looked at her with one eyebrow arched up._

"_What's so funny?" He asks._

"_You."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah," She playfully jabbed a finger against his chest. "You."_

"_But I didn't say anything – "_

"_You weren't freaking me out, don't worry."_

_He turned and looked at her. She smiled in return._

"_I actually liked it," She paused. "It made me want to touch your hair."_

_Ichigo suddenly laughed out loud but stopped when he saw the look that was on Rukia's face._

"_Oh really?" He asks._

"_Yeah really," She scooted closer to him. "You looked __**very**__ cute."_

"_Cute?" Now he moved closer to her._

"_Uh huh," Closer she come. "Cuter than ever."_

_A slim orange eyebrow arched up as amber eyes stared into her purple ones, "Oh?"_

_He leaned in closer to her; his face was less than an inch away from hers. She could feel his breath tickling her nose._

"_Aren't I always 'very-cute'?" He asked teasingly._

"_Well – Mmph! "_

_Suddenly, Ichigo's mouth came down on hers, claiming it hungrily. It sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. She continued to struggle for dominance against him but failed miserably when he gently nipped at her bottom lip and also going across it with his ridiculously expert tongue, making her moan and also opening her mouth, allowing Ichigo to delve in deeper._

"_Mmhmm . . . I – Ichigo . . ." She managed to say in between kisses._

"_So?" He said. "Answer the question."_

"_I – Wha - ?! – Mmph!"_

_Her lungs were screaming for oxygen but she couldn't help but let her lips be glued against his, it intoxicated her brain, paralyzing her movements against her will._

'_Damn this!' She cursed at herself._

"_Well?" He asks huskily._

"_I – "_

_A moan suddenly erupted out of her throat and into the air, reaching Ichigo's ears immediately. He chuckled against her mouth and then followed by a smile. He finally tore his lips off of hers for the lack of air and also to see the look on her face._

"_I'm guessing that was a yes?" He mockingly asks once again._

_Rukia groaned in annoyance, "You little – "_

_He leaned in closer once again, staring straight into her eyes._

"_What? Want me to get that answer out of your mouth again?" He cocked his head to one side. "But I doubt you want to right? Did your mouth had enough . . . exercise for . . . five minutes straight?"_

_She glared at him with all of her might but couldn't help but feel her knees go weak under his amber eyes._

_She finally gave up and rolled her eyes._

"_Ugh," She groaned. "I hate you . . . so much."_

_All of a sudden, she felt warm strong hands around her and that familiar scent of cologne filled her nostrils once again. She felt her head being pushed into something soft, a t-shirt. She could feel the steady beating of his heart, in synch with hers._

"_I love you too." A voice above her rumbled._

* * *

Her heart tightened inside of her, almost choking her. Memories of the days that they spent together continued to hurt her emotionally. They were like a bunch of arrows set on fire that came upon her heart all in one go.

"_I love you too."_

His voice filled her, what seemed like, hollow mind, echoing throughout the walls of her brain. The hand on his hair suddenly tightened as she desperately tried to cling into reality and push the painful memories along with his voice out of her head.

_GODDAMNIT ICHIGO!!!_

The voice suddenly vanished; she felt peace within her head once again. Although every single bundle of nerves in her whole body are all racked. She took in a deep breath and pushed herself off of his chest, the hand that was on his hair slowly went down to his shoulders along with her other hand.

She stared at his unconscious and slightly bloodied face. It had no sign of a frown, a good thing, but it was also as pale as a sheet of blank paper, a very bad thing. She'd prefer seeing him with a scowl on his face than him being as pale as a ghost and so, she slowly shook him, whispering his name.

"Ichigo . . ."

He didn't move.

She shook him more.

"Ichigo wake up."

Once again, no reply.

Frustration erupted within her; she tried to control it but failed. It managed to push itself out of her interior and into her exterior.

She shook him frantically now, not caring whether it hurt him or not.

"DAMNIT ICHIGO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She screamed at his still unmoving face.

She continued to scream at him, telling him to wake up but just as usual, it didn't affect him at all. Her loud screams gradually decreased to sobs as stubborn tears appeared in her eyes and then rolled down her cheek. Her frustration also went down into sadness and grief. Maybe she really is too late to save him; maybe he really is dead, maybe he really had left her this time –

"No! You're not leaving me Ichigo! You're not!" She whispered.

But she still couldn't help but sob against his chest. She felt weak and useless; she couldn't even pay save him just this once after all the times that he saved her.

"_I love you too . . ."_

She continued to sob.

"_I . . ."_

Tears rolled down her cheek and into his bloodstained clothes.

"_. . . Love . . ."_

She couldn't help but tremble as waves of grief and guilt cascade over her.

"_. . . You . . ."_

She frantically wept on him, loosing track of time once again.

"_. . . Too . . ."_

"S – stop! Stop! Please, no . . ." She sobbed.

A large warm and strong hand suddenly grasped her shoulder, pulling her out of her torture.

"Kuchiki-san?" A familiar voice behind her asked.

She raised her head off of Ichigo's chest and turned to around to see who it was who called her name.

A pair of glasses blinded her for a moment, causing her to squint.

It was none other than Ishida.

"Kuchiki-san?" He repeated once again.

"I – Ishida?" She asked back.

"Yeah, it's me," He paused. "Are you alright?"

"I – No . . ." She trailed off. "No, I'm not alright."

"K – Kuchiki-san, I . . . I think we need to move Ichigo to the hospital."

"No!" She exclaimed immediately. "No! H – he's staying here! R – right here!"

"But Kuchiki – "

She threw herself over Ichigo's body once more and rested her head against his chest. Tears started to appear once again.

"No . . . no he's not dead . . ." She murmured.

She prayed to herself, prayed for anything, anything that'll make sure that there was still hope for Ichigo to be alive. Even the slightest and tiniest thing, just to make sure he was alive. Anything . . .

_Lub dub . . ._

That's when she heard it.

_Lub dub . . ._

That little sound that anybody who was in her position would be so happy and delighted to hear.

_Lub dub . . ._

It was slow and faint but it was definitely there, she could hear it. He's alive.

_Lub dub . . ._

His heart is still beating.

_Lub dub . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**** YEYY! A happy cliffie for once! So what you guys think? Is he going to survive? Or . . . will he die? MWAHAHAHA!! You'll find out sooner or later! I know that was mostly flashback but hey, there was some IchiRuki goodness in that _(grins)_ That was actually my first fluff or whatever you call it XDD This first story of mine is going to end soon, thank you to all who have stuck with this! I LOVE YOU ALL!! I'll try to update as much as I can before school starts (wednesday) and also during the whole year. Please leave reviews! They're the best things to wake up to in the morning . . . it's now 2:52 AM here **_**(chuckles).**_** So anyway, ja ne!**

**A/N 2:**** For people who are reading **_**Like Always**_** . . . I need some details on what college life is like since I don't know so anyone willing to help please PM me? I have the plot ready and all . . . I just need the college thing and force my lazy butt to type it in XDDDD**


	13. Hang In there

**A/N:**** I'm very sorry for the lack of updates people, and no, I haven't forgotten about this story of mine. As we all know, school has started **_**(boo hoo hoo**_**) and it's been a pain in the butt . . . just like it always is and will always be. But anyway, yes here I am, once again, in front of my computer just right after I arrive from Canada when I'm suppose to be partying and dancing with my friends in our school because this was going to be our last **_**first dance**_** . . . Don't get me wrong! I'm not complaining . . . honest! . . . . Okay, I really think I should shut up now sooo here it is, Chapter – OMG. HOLY GOSH. – 13 of Late! Enjoy!**

**Dedication:**** Umm . . . to my new best friend, MadokaKotone! You have such a cute cousin, I WILL seriously marry him . . . ahaha joke! Oh! And . . . wait . . . wait for it . . . BROWN AND PROUD!!! **

**Warning:**** Major OOC-ness I guess . . . I dunno, you judge!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach . . . it owns me!**

* * *

"It's there," She murmured. "It's definitely there." 

"Kuchiki-san?" Ishida suddenly asks.

"Shh!" She waved her hand down at him, gesturing him to stay quiet.

Ishida, surprised by Rukia's actions, stood rooted to the ground, his mouth slightly hanging open although no words were coming out.

_Lub dub . . ._

A ghost smile appeared on her face as she pressed her ear closer to his chest. His faint heartbeat continuously drummed within him, she didn't want to move from where she was since she knew that the barely audible sound that reached her eager ears is the only thing that connects Ichigo to the living world and she does NOT want to loose that one connection at all.

"Kuchiki-san?" Ishida's voice broke her reverie.

She slowly looked up to Ishida and met his azure eyes. He looked surprisingly well, from what she could see, even after being thrown across the whole park.

She opened her mouth to say something but finds herself lost for words. Until finally, after minutes of trying to find the right words to say, she stuttered out his name, "I – Ichigo . . ."

"Kuchiki-san, h-he's – "

"Ichigo's alive." She suddenly blurted out, cutting him off.

Ishida eyes widened a little but then slowly morphed back into their original size. Comfort filled his eyes as he stared intently back into Rukia's violet orbs. He had seen everything that had happened to Ichigo's body and soul that the hollow inflicted on him, he couldn't help but feel pity for her, and he knew that Rukia also saw everything.

"He's. Alive." Rukia repeated, emphasizing the two words.

"Kuchiki-san, there's no way he could – "

She suddenly and quickly sat up, with such a speed that it rattled Ishida's nerve. She forcefully jabbed a finger against Ichigo's chest that Ishida was sure the force from her finger could've woken him up.

"Come down here – " She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

"Kuchiki – "

"Listen to his goddamn heartbeat." She hissed darkly.

His eyes widened once again as the steeliness in her voice reached his ears.

"H – His heartbeat?" He managed to stutter out.

Rukia only nodded in response.

He gulped and kneeled down to Ichigo's chest. At first, there was a hollow silence until Ichigo's faint heartbeat finally reached his ears, startling but also relieving of the growing anxiety that Ichigo might finally leave this time. After making sure that he wasn't just hearing things, he slowly raised his ear off his chest and sat up.

"Well? Did you hear it?" Rukia asked. "Is it still there?"

He smiled at her, "Yes I heard it and yes, it's definitely there."

Rukia sighed in relief, she thought that the heartbeat vanished the minute after she tore her ears off his chest and due to Ishida's reaction at first but thank goodness, it was still there.

"I . . . So . . . Is he going to be okay?" She asked eagerly.

The smile on his face quickly fell as his eyes looked down at Ichigo's pale face and then slowly move his gaze to the growing pool of blood around Ichigo's body that continued to seep out of his body without even stopping.

"I . . . I don't know." He replied warily.

"But his – "

Ishida moved his fingers down and dipped them to Ichigo's blood, slightly flinching as the coldness of the damp blood made contact with his warm finger. He lifted it up right in front of his eyes and sighed.

"He's losing so much blood, his numerous external wounds are draining him out of his blood," He flicked his fingers towards Ichigo's lifeless looking face. "See his face? It's so pale."

Rukia stared with awe at him. His purple orbs widened with shock as his words echoed throughout her ears. Her mouth opened up to say something but, just like before, she was too lost for words.

He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, dangerously mixing with his other emotions. An idea suddenly entered his head. It was the only and easiest to revive Ichigo back. He gulped and exhaled deeply.

"I think I know how too save him though." He said.

Eagerness filled Rukia's eyes immediately, illuminating them with hope and desperation. She nodded towards him, gesturing him to continue.

He unconsciously licked his lips, "W – We need to get him to the hospital as quickly as possible if we," He paused. ". . . If we want Ichigo to wake up again."

Rukia cleared her throat, "H – how are we going to do that though?"

He exhaled once again, stood up and brushed the dirt and blood of off his jeans and then fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He searched for the hospital number his father owned and hesitated to press the 'call' button, only to finally press it after swearing to himself.

'_I swear this is the only time I'll need his help. Just this one time.'_

He looked down at Rukia and said, "Get Ichigo back into his body before the ambulance comes."

"How about – "

He smiled faintly once again, "I'll take care of Chad and Inoue, don't worry about them. Just get Ichigo back into his body and that's it."

She opened her mouth to argue but Ishida fended her off, "Just listen to me this one time Kuchiki-san . . . Do as I tell you if you want Ichigo to live."

She sighed and replied, "Alright, just this once."

He smiled once again and put the phone against his hair and shortly walked off into the distance, towards Inoue and Chad's body.

Rukia then turned to Ichigo and gingerly placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it tenderly and wiping the blood off of it.

"You'll be fine Ichigo," She paused. "You'll be fine."

She took one last look at Ichigo's still face and raised one of his limp arms and put it around her small shoulders to carry him back to this body. After a lot of grunting, she managed to half carry him across the park and back into his human body. The minute his soul was back into his body, the wounds that were originally inflicted on his soul immediately appeared on his body, just like how they were over a minute ago. Blood started to gush out of his body once again as his face paled all over again along with the rapidly loosing warmth of his hand.

"C'mon Ishida, c'mon, I'm counting on you." She murmured out of thin air.

As in on cue, a large hand suddenly made contact with her shoulder blade. Fear erupted within her as to who the hand belonged to, there was a possibility that it could be somebody like a robber or a rapist, but nonetheless, she did not have any more strength to fend him off. She snapped her head back to see who it was and was relieved to see it was only Ishida with a smile upon his face.

"The ambulance is coming any minute now," His gaze lingered at Ichigo's face. "Just tell him to hang in there."

She smiled back. For the first time, she noticed Inoue's body draped across Ishida's shoulders and Chad's on the ground.

Her eyebrows immediately raised, _'Such an odd sight to see.'_

She cleared her throat and said, "How . . . How are they doing?"

Ishida looked back at her and asked, "Who? These two?"

"Yeah, them."

"They're alright, just got knocked out with a few wounds but nothing serious." He replied.

Even before Rukia could've replied back, sirens sliced through the early morning silence and stillness. Rukia jerked her head to the direction from which the sirens come from along with Ishida.

"The ambulance's here." He said out loud.

In no time, an ambulance seemed to appear out of nowhere and skidded to a screeching halt a few yards away from where they were. Two men immediately got out of the ambulance and took out 2 stretchers and started to run towards them.

"Sir! We're very sorry for the delay sir!" One of them said.

"Please accept our apologies." The other one said, bowing.

Ishida waved his hand at them, "No need for your sorry, it's alright. Now just do your jobs and quickly bring us to the hospital."

"Yes sir!" The two exclaimed at the same time.

The two quickly hauled Ichigo to a stretcher as the other did the same to Chad.

"Sir, how about the girl?" One of them said, gesturing at Inoue.

"I'll take of her." Ishida replied.

The two men nodded and swiveled the stretcher towards the waiting ambulance.

Ishida turned to Rukia who was still standing where Ichigo's body was just and said, "C'mon Rukia, we better get going."

Rukia blinked and nodded. Together they ran towards the ambulance door and got in. Ishida took Inoue off of his shoulders and laid her gently on the chair, placing her head on his lap. Rukia watched with a smile as she gingerly moved and placed her hand under Ichigo's, wanting to feel his calloused yet soft hand. She tightened her grip on Ichigo's hand and whispered,

"Hang in there Ichigo, just please hang in there."

* * *

**A/N:**** Ohohoho! I enjoyed writing that chapter! Kinda OOC if you asked me but bah, I'm not Tite Kubo so I dunno how to perfect them XDD Anyway! Holy cheese, it's now 12:04 here! Gosh, I gotta rest you guys, I have a party to go to tomorrow until 10 and I really haven't got enough rest from the Canadian trip soo yeah . . . I do hope you've all enjoyed that chapter! I'll be back . . . sooner or later :DDD I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Please review and make the poor sleep and party deprived girl XPP Reviews from my lovely readers are thee best to wake up to in the morning ya know ;D**

**A/N 2:**** I was thinking of putting up a new story but like . . . I'm too sleepy right now so yeah, just look out for it! It'll be up in no time, I promise you guys! More details about that COMING SOON.**


End file.
